


way up high

by traiyadhvika



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traiyadhvika/pseuds/traiyadhvika
Summary: Kenny decides Quidditch practice is a drag. Craig agrees.





	way up high

**Author's Note:**

> this was written on notepad paper during an extremely boring social function so i didn't think about the ins and outs of them fitting the (implied) houses i put them in that much. i'm always of the notion that any character can be sorted into any house depending on how well the author argues, though!
> 
> i'd love to do a proper harry potter au at some point but this is all i have for now i'm afraid.

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” Craig says, loudly.

Above him, between the spires of the castle, the cloaked figure simply waves at him vaguely before returning to the climb. Craig rolls his eyes; he isn’t afraid of the detention that would almost surely follow, but he also isn’t in the mood to see Kenny slip and become a red splat on the pristine lawn below.

Though it’s not really his choice, that.

Whoever made that whole spiel about Gryffindors being brave was probably just too nice to say they’re actually just really, recklessly, fucking stupid. Craig kicks off his broom and slows down only when he’s close enough to see the sweat starting to bead on Kenny’s face and the frayed bristles of the battered broom he’s strapped to his back.

“You know you’ll get there faster on that thing,” he says. "Though I guess it might break apart mid-flight."

“What’s the fun in that?”

Craig hovers closer, wondering how easy it would be for him to just push Kenny off. Probably something that Cartman would do, but he’s back on the bench yelling obscenities at players. Craig’s not here to get himself into more shit.

“If you fall off I’ll pretend I didn’t see anything.”

“Just wanna see if I can get to the tower.”

A commotion behind them stills their conversation. Maybe the coach had finally caught on to their disappearance, though after a few moments of listening Craig can’t really make out much apart from the sound of something breaking. _Great. Apparently it’s everyone-be-a-fucking-idiot day_. “Okay.”

“Funny you’d follow me up here,” Kenny says suddenly, shooting Craig a toothy grin. He’s settled himself quite comfortably into a space between some broken tiles, a devious expression on his face that doesn’t bode well. “Thought you didn’t care about anyone.”

Craig frowns and jerks a finger back towards the pitch at the students flying around, jets of flame shooting out of several wands. Definitely _not_ something that should be happening during Quidditch practice. “Think I wanna get involved with that shit?”

Kenny laughs. “Fair enough.”

His robes almost get snagged by a tile as he lands awkwardly, and Kenny reaches out to grab him. It’s a good place to take in the view of the lake and mountains in the distance, he’ll give it that. Something the students don't usually get to appreciate in quiet and up high.

“I’ve been up here a couple times before,” Kenny says, flicking off a piece of debris. It sails over the edge and falls soundlessly. “Haven’t been thrown off by the castle yet. I like heights.“

“I don’t.” Craig’s legs are dangling slightly over the edge, but there’s nowhere else to put them comfortably. He tries to focus on the mountains instead. “That’s kinda weird, but cool.”

“ _You’re_ calling _me_ weird.”

Craig flips him off.

The game is two weeks away, crammed between another Transfiguration exam and too much Arithmancy homework than Craig wants to think about. Maybe Token will let him mooch off his notes again. He’d try to do a few exercises with the rest of the team, but as always practice is shit when the captain is absent (sick leave, really?) Craig would probably return to the pitch to see it completely up in flames. “Yeah, because you’re all gonna get it soon.”

Kenny has the gall to look offended. “ _We’re_ gonna get it? Remember when Stan knocked you off your broom—“

“Fuck you, that was _one_ time.”

“Weak, man.”

“How about I knock you off instead?”

“Yeah?” The blond winks at him, sitting up. “Gotta catch me first then.”

“Dumbass,” Craig mutters as he pulls Kenny into the kiss. Kenny smells like the morning’s pumpkin juice and a little hint of smoke (probably from Potions earlier), and there’s somehow fucking windblown leaves in his hair that tickle Craig’s nose as one flutters off. Truancy has its perks. “Already got you here.” 


End file.
